


Releasing the Past

by RubinaLadybug



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubinaLadybug/pseuds/RubinaLadybug
Summary: Sequel to "Escaping The Goblin's Shadow." Spidey and his new team take on some action. Before Spider-man and Patrioteer can discuss a minor snag, they learn that Norman Osborn gets injured in an explosion. They must place aside their dispute and rescue him. Letting go of the past isn't always done in one step. One shot.
Kudos: 2





	Releasing the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction. Give-and-take story request with a guest reviewer on Fanfiction. I couldn't fit everything in “Escaping The Goblin's Shadow,” so here’s a sequal. I'll admit that some of this was also inspired by S2E8 "Carnage." If you look at the background when the trio is fighting in the church's basement, you can see the old styles of the Goblin's gliders. I thought that while this USM cartoon was lame it was pretty cool to see it respected and used stuff from the original comics. Enjoy!

**Releasing the Past**

((My name is Peter Parker. And I am Spider-man. Can't say I've been up to much. Just doing the same ol', same ol'. Take now, for example. There's a robbery in progress at a jewelry shop. Better go put a stop to that.))

The hero in the arachnid gear followed the blaring security alarm. Swinging through the alleys via web-lines, he approached the targeted building. He flipped himself on a streetlight and studied the scene. He spotted window shards against the cracked sidewalk and the pristine carpet.

"Oh, me, oh, my. Which of these businesses is under attack?" he asked himself. "Could it be the one with the sign from the owner saying he'd be on vacation?"

The lights inside were off. He gazed into the store and spotted a group of five people roaming the area.

All members wore black and tried to conceal their identity. Three members held burlap sacks and swiped every piece of jewelry they could get their gloved hands on. Another one in the backside was messing with a safe. They seemed to be in a rush.

"So what's the occasion?" a friendly voice asked, interrupting the scheme. "If you're looking for a gift, you might wanna consider homemade ones. Nothing says 'love' like a clay pinch pot."

The group ceased their work. They gasped seeing who else was now in the quaint shop.

"It's Spider-man!" one member shouted.

"Ding! Ding! That's right! And I'm not alone!"

From opposite ends of the area arrived three other heroes. One had on a black suit with a white arachnid over his chest. Another was dressed in a green costume and carried a red arachnid over her chest. And the third wore a suit of armor in a patriotic theme.

Spider-man jumped in front, turning the trio into a quartet. "Meet my new team: The Midtown Marauders!"

The heroic quartet posed dramatically.

Spider-man continued, "We've got Agent Venom on drums, Spider-woman on keyboard, and Patrioteer on bass guitar. And, of course, you have yours truly as the lead!"

Considering the city was home to The Avengers, the robbers were unimpressed.

"Sounds like a horrible garage band!" one criminal spat.

"Just wait until our single comes out!" Spider-woman snapped back. "It'll be a _hit_!"

She webbed up a ball and thrust it towards one member, causing him to drop his bag of goodies. The diamonds and other gems sparkled against the sunlight as they lay against the maroon carpet.

"Nice one," Spider-man praised.

Witnessing the power the heroes cultivated, the group of baddies grew nervous.

"Alright, team," Spider-man said. "It's Show and Tell day! Let's _show_ these crooks what we're made of. Then they can _tell_ everyone about New York's most cutting-edge team from their prison cells!"

The heroes dispersed from one another. Spider-man jumped towards the ceiling. He watched out for the store's sprinkler system, lighting fixtures, and air vents. He kept himself glued to the top to keep an eye on his teammates.

((Gotta see to it that this mission goes well. These heroes aren't just allies. They're my friends—Flash Thompson, Mary Jane Watson, and Harry Osborn. Guys I knew before they joined S.H.I.E.L.D. If they apply their training, then we can all team up together for future missions. Won't that be fun?))

Agent Venom came against two bandits.

"Two against one," he cackled. "I like those odds."

"Watch your weaponry," the good leader advised. "We're in a closed-range and in a proximity to civilians."

"You got it, Spidey."

"Hey!" one criminal yelled. "Don't treat us like we're kids!"

"Yeah!" the other one nodded. "We can be just as deadly!"

The duo charged against the one in black. As they swung their sporadic punches, Agent Venom endured no problems dodging their attacks. He seemed nearly bored of their unplanned barrage, seeing how he already faced super-powered villains.

"He's got that covered," Spider-man happily noted. "What else we got?"

Spider-woman faced against another baddie in black. The villain swung the bag filled with gems, hoping to land a blow against her. However, Spider-woman quickly webbed the crook's feet.

"Definitely causing the least amount of wreckage," Spider-man complimented. "No need to call Damage Control."

The white slits of his mask fell onto the last of his teammates. Patrioteer had used his repulsor boots to fly towards the rear. The robber stood up from the safe, snatched a discarded pipe, and tossed it towards the young adult in the metal suit. Such a weak assault did nothing against the tough armor.

Spider-man became disinterested of his position. "That's enough observing. Time to get in on the action."

He dropped back down to the ground. Turning to the thieves, he taunted, "That was just a sample of our work. Care to surrender now? Comply and maybe we can give a good word to the police to put you in the more comfortable prison cells."

"Why stop the party?" another burglar asked.

Spider-man turned and spotted the last member. "Ah, so that's where the fifth guy disappeared to."

"We haven't even brought out the party gifts." The criminal smirked as he held a large blaster gun.

"How is having a weapon fair?!" Spider-man asked. He then looked at his own gloves, remembering his homespun web shooters underneath. "Oh, wait."

"Get ready to see a little homemade one." The bandit shot his weapon.

Spider-man dodged the attack. The strange strike landed on a wall. The fluid quickly dissolved the building material. His eyes expanded. "Woah! Looks like these eggheads turned into bad eggs!"

"Watch yourself, Spidey!" Agent Venom called. The two thieves he was fighting had expelled all their stamina. They now sat on the ground completely out of breath.

"Let's see it go against our webbings!" Spider-woman shouted. She had already tied down the law breaker she was facing off. She launched her own attack.

The bad guy arrogantly cackled as he ignited his blaster. The dangerous fluid melted the webs before it could strike.

Agent Venom and Spider-woman grew nervous. Their long-range attack held nothing against the new chemicals. They only had explored a limited time battling with fists.

"Does anyone want a taste of it personally?" The crook pointed the blaster at Spider-man. "How about your leader?"

The wall-crawler with the most experienced placed up his fists. Before he could deliver a quip, someone else yelled, "I don't think so."

He turned and saw his partner. The young adult in the armor brought up one arm. Spider-man asked, "You got something planned, buddy?"

"I ain't afraid!" The thief was prepared to fire.

"Wait!" Spider-man cried as his other teammates stood in shock.

Patrioteer slightly lowered his hand. He executed his own weapon at the blaster. Rather than blow up the weapon, his shot only fried the wiring, rendering the machine useless

"What'd you do?!" the robber yelled furiously, pulling on the trigger multiple times. The gun only made a clicking sound, indicating it was broken.

"I only did enough to stop your weapon," the one in the suit answered. "Not enough damage to cause your chemicals to explode everywhere."

"Awesome move!" Spider-man cheered. "Now let's wrap this party up."

Agent Venom and Spider-woman used their webbings to bind the group.

"I'll be taking this for now." Spider-man propelled his web against the blaster and pulled it towards him. He broke the gun and placed the canister underneath his arm. He then shot a giant web against the open window, covering up the space. "That should keep until something can be done."

As sirens wailed in the background, the tied up troublemakers had a note with images of a chibi Agent Venom, Spider-woman, Patrioteer, and Spider-man.

* * *

The Midtown Marauders congregated on a nearby roof. They had a clear view of the local law enforcements and the shop. They had to ensure that no other evil would unfold.

"Marvelous job, team," Spider-man applauded. "Managed to tie up the baddies and leave the goodies in a safe place."

The new team high-fived each other.

Spider-man bent down and picked up the container. Observing the case, he muttered, "Gotta take this mixture back to the Triskelion for analysis. It just chews away any material."

"Lemme take care of that!" Agent Venom eagerly insisted.

"You wanna take a canister of dangerous chemicals?"

"I gotta go in that direction anyway. I promised to play volleyball with some of the new recruits. I just love how they call me coach! It has a nice ring, don't you think?"

"The same as 'The Midtown Marauders'," Patrioteer replied. "Isn't that right, Spidey?"

"Uh..." The leader was unclear how to feel about the name.

Securing the canister on his back, Agent Venom left the group and aimed his path towards the Triskelion.

"I'll be heading back to the ol' neighborhood," Spider-woman explained. "Me and some of the girls were planning on hittin' the salon. You guys are welcome to join us."

She then looked directly at the web-slinger. "I'm sure the nail technician would _love_ to do you a Spidey design on your nails."

The web-head felt his cheeks grow hot underneath his mask. "Uh, no, that's alright!"

He placed his hand over his remaining teammate's shoulder. "Got some info to go over here! Make sure his suit won't give any misfires, you know? Maybe next time!"

"Yeah, next time," Patrioteer agreed. "That'll be the perfect distraction. We're gonna need to keep Spidey busy while we put together his own eighteenth birthday party."

The girl giggled, "It'll be better than _amazing_ , more than _spectacular_. This is to celebrate the _ultimate_ freedom."

Spider-man grew distrusting. He uttered, "With all this hush-hush chitchatting, I'm almost hoping you'll have me face some ultimate evil. Unless I'm going to play Pin the Tail on the Donkey with 'em. Or clap for a sing-along."

"You'll just hafta wait and see, won't you, Tiger?" The female hero winked and took off.

"Oh, boy." Spider-man sighed and shook his head. He expected his partner to give his own colorful comments. Instead, he heard nothing. He looked and spotted Patrioteer leaning against the staircase entrance wall. The ally in the metal suit placed one hand against the wall while he kept the other near his waist.

"Hey," the masked ruffian called concerned. "Everything OK?"

"Yeah," his partner replied. "Just a little tired. Still a bit sore on my side."

"Fighting these run-of-the-mill crooks wasn't too hard on you, was it?"

"Nah. All the upgrades really helped back there." Patrioteer looked at his metal hands. "Dad thought of everything while he was putting this suit back together. Good thing he showed me how to work it all. He had his lesson plans for me to take before I could continue these hero classes. Just in time since I came back to the Academy when we got that alarm."

"Going back and forth between Oscorp and the Triskelion. Doesn't sound strenuous at all."

"Better than running around green."

Spider-man knew what his associate was referring to.

((Last issue my best bud got a hit of that toxic Goblin juice. That thrilling adventure was brought to us by our old pal Doctor Octopus, who is still holding that grudge over Norman Osborn, his former boss. And he was the previous Goblin. I'm sure you guys remember _that_ story arc. Harry underwent some serious identity crisis as a Goblin. But after seeing just how dissimilar he was to that slimy green monster, he took a hard hit. I can't believe I coulda lost my best bud like that. He's now a part-time hero until he fully recovers.))

The mission was over. The burglars were taken into custody before anymore damage could be made. The heroes completed their part.

While Spider-man accepted his new teammates, he also respected their privacy. Now he had a chance to talk with one partner alone. He remarked, "You seemed eager to get back out on to the field."

"Maybe I was." Patrioteer shrugged.

Spider-man knew the young Osborn kept his end of his promise to work hard. Yet something within his partner caused him to ask, "Is it Norman?"

Patrioteer gave no reply. He only clinched a fist and turned away.

Sensing the true trouble, Spider-man placed his hand on Patrioteer's shoulder. "Let's get you back to Oscorp."

* * *

_"I can't believe these reports!" Norman shouted._

_Harry was sitting on the couch, innocently watching a basketball game, when his parent barged in. The outburst disrupted his peace. He removed his eyes from the flat screen TV and took notice of his parent's behavior. Though he was already accustomed to the businessman's boorish attitude, he didn't want things to fall back to where they once were. He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV._

_"Dad, is something the matter?" he asked as he stood up. He already knew the problem lay with Oscorp._

_"Just trying to figure out where some of these expenses are coming from!" Norman huffed, keeping his eyes on the papers held in his hands. "It's even harder when I can't remember some of the passwords to these accounts!"_

_Harry was aware of the problems that sprang from his father's recovery as a Goblin. He suggested, "Dad, you should take a break."_

_"I don't have time for breaks!" Norman snapped. He marched as he shuffled his papers._

_Harry uneasily watched his father. He grew worried seeing the man's anger flaring up. The compelled businessman still had his own recovery to undergo._

_"Dad, please," Harry begged, taking a step closer. "Remember what your doctors ordered? You need to take it easy."_

_"Harry, I said—" Norman stopped when he faced his son. His eyes traveled down to the boy's side where his injury lay. He unfastened his rigid posture and cleared his throat. "Yes, yes, you are right."_

_He placed the papers on the upscale kitchen island. Even when he stood in place, his posture and his glare continuously emitted an intensity that went unmatched. He was a man driven to accomplish goals. Out of the blue he asked, "Have you finished watching those introductory videos?"_

_Harry disliked the tone he received. His father's question sounded similar to when Norman would push him away. He steadily replied, "Yes. Now they want students to take online quizzes at the end of each one. There's about ten questions per quiz. We hafta get a correct score of at least eighty-five percent."_

_Norman walked away from the kitchen island. "You should be passing those quizzes no problem."_

_"Dad, they're just introductory videos. We can retake them."_

_"You may be registered as Patrioteer at the Academy, but you're still an Osborn. Osborns succeed no matter the trial."_

_Becoming annoyed, Harry mumbled, "We don't always have to talk about the Academy."_

_He rubbed his side._

_Norman noticed the act. Before he could give a remark, something sparked his mind. He marched himself towards the coat rack._

_The younger Osborn noticed his father placing on his overcoat. "Dad, are you going somewhere?"_

_He grew disappointed. This was his time to be back at the penthouse. Looking to keep their connection, he asked, "Can I come?"_

_"No," Norman staunchly instructed. "You must stay here."_

_"Do you hafta leave now?"_

_"I just have one thing to take care of."_

_Unable to say anymore, the young adult sadly watched as his parent left._

* * *

"And that's what happened," Harry dismally explained. "All before I came to the Triskelion when we got that robber alarm."

The two stood in the living room of the Osborn penthouse. The vast windows allowed the sunny rays to freely shine through, giving the spacious area plenty of natural lighting. On the posh coffee table were two glasses of water. The expansive TV played at a low volume. Harry kept on his under armor, while his guest switched to his street clothes. The web-spinner was planning on heading back to the Triskelion once he checked in with his teammate's wellbeing.

After hearing the story, Peter carefully watched his friend. He already spotted the rage and the disappointment bubbling up. He tried to soften the situation. "It sounded like Norman was preoccupied with something."

"Yeah. Something work-related." Harry ran his fingers through his auburn hair, sticky with sweat from his helmet. He physically cooled down from the refreshing A/C. Still burning with rage, he grumbled, "I thought he was changing. But there he was thinking of Oscorp. Am I always gonna be second place to him?"

He paced around the lavish room.

Peter knew his buddy was disregarding his own health because of the topic at hand. He advised calmly yet firmly, "Harr, think about yourself. Give yourself a break."

Angrily, the other boy dropped down on the ritzy leather couch. He exhaled heavily and closed his eyes. He rubbed his achy side.

Peter watched his friend, growing distressed.

((Stormin' Norman actually permitted Harry to return to the Triskelion. After me and Harry's own little disagreement, I came around as well. He's really coming along. That's a plus for Iron Patriot and Patrioteer. But for Norman and Harry... Just as I thought, a relationship like theirs can't be healed over night. I can't force Norman to spend time with his son. Tying him against a chair with my webbing might not be the best option. I can only give my bud a hand when he needs it.))

"You gotta understand that change is never easy," he began. "You're ready to accept Norman. You're ready to let go of the past. But keep in mind that old habits are hard to break."

"You're saying it's hopeless?!" Harry snapped. He bounced up from his spot and glared at his guest. Seeing his upsurge, he sighed to unbolt his tense position. He said more relaxed, "I'm trying to get your point. I don't want my first reaction for everything to sound so angry. I want to stop jumping to conclusions."

He looked towards his friend. His blue eyes held remorse. So often had he accused the costumed hero as the villain. He had berated his best friend even when Peter and Spider-man were only looking to help.

Peter saw the concern. He couldn't allow his friend to harbor such guilt. He never held the auburn boy accountable for the bitterness he drew. He still aimed to give help whenever he could.

"I'm saying work with his level," he suggested. "Be a little more patient with him."

He then smiled, "Of course, he is gonna need a little nudge every now and then. This is _Stormin' Norman_ we're talking about."

Harry meditated on the advice. He turned his gaze towards the ground. He pondered if he was eager to let go of the past. Or if he was just as guilty as running away from it.

Before anymore words could be exchanged between the two boys, a sudden combustion caught their attention. They turned towards the TV.

"An explosion just happened in the city," Jameson, the anchorman for _The Daily Bugle Communications_ , screeched.

"Why do we insist on keeping it on this station?" Peter asked.

"Because you enjoy seeing yourself on screen," Harry answered.

Continuing his rant, the journalist shouted, "No doubt that menace Spider-man and his new team, The Midtown Marauders, are involved!"

"Bingo!" the two uttered at the same time. "Jinx!"

The expensive screen showed the titular web-head and the other members. Together, the group entered and wrangled the troublemakers. The bulletin conveniently left out the part of the heroes being heroes. Instead, it accused them of being part of the epidemic crime.

"Wow," the brunet muttered. "Recognition already. That's a new record."

The next shot was of what was once a church. There was now only rubble. Harry couldn't look away from the screen. He felt something in his heart race. "Dad!"

"What was that?" Peter asked.

"That explosion!" Harry shouted. "My dad's in danger! I can feel it!"

He dashed towards his suit. Because of his mood, he hadn't placed it back into its proper case.

Peter swiftly removed his clothing, revealing his costume underneath. He had a new mission to weather through. He expected he needed assistance. "Whatever the situation is, we better go check it out. You up for it?"

Patrioteer gave no verbal response. With his armor connected to the penthouse, he activated the house's settings. The vast windows opened. He used his repulsor boots to rocket himself towards the action. His leader followed him.

"At least 'The Midtown Marauders' caught on," the masked ruffian muttered as he swung from web vine to web vine. "Won't Agent Venom be happy."

* * *

The duo approached the abandoned church. They spotted the once high-end steeples were now piled on top of itself. The shattered stain glass windows decorated the sidewalk. Smoke escaped any and all cracks.

"Dad!" Patrioteer cried, drawing himself closer to the devastating scene.

They landed on the sidewalk cleared of the dregs.

"Haven't we seen this place before?" Spider-man questioned. He snapped his figures upon remembering.

((This was where Norman, under the Goblin's hand the first time around, wanted me as Peter Parker to become a Goblin. You remember that episode of events, right? That Goblin formula mutating and making me Carnage? Harry heroically taking back the symbiote and becoming Venom? That unexpected team up between symbiote and Spider-man to take down The Goblin? Luckily as Peter, I was able to convince my best friend not to destroy his dad before anything permanent could happen. So what brings Norman here? I hope it's not for the worse.))

Spider-man asked aloud, "What would bring an Osborn to this side of town?"

Patrioteer had no time for answers to arise. He needed to rescue his parent. He rose up one hand, preparing his repulsor to shoot.

Spider-man noticed what his partner was aiming to do."Hang on!"

"But Dad's down there!"

"We gotta do this the smart way. We don't need to fall into someone's trap."

Patrioteer tightened his lips. The last time he acted so irresponsible landed him in green skin. Understanding the security, he retracted his stance.

Spider-man looked around. The rest of the block was untouched. The church was not in danger of falling in on itself. "Doesn't look like anyone's been injured. Gotta be careful to avoid all that smoke."

The wall-crawler spotted an area not afflicted with the upcoming smoke. That same spot could easily be lifted without disrupting the delicate balance. "There! Let's make our entrance through there!"

He hopped over. His webbed gloves grasped a piece of wreckage. He tossed it aside. Once he made an entrance, he jumped through. His teammate followed.

The twosome landed in the basement. Because of the collapsed dwelling, only darkness greeted them. Patrioteer activated his nightmode. The white slits in Spider-man's masked turned brighter.

"Watch your step," the leader advised. "This place has more stuff to avoid than a child's playroom."

Together, they inspected the area. The floor was cluttered with broken hexagon tiles. Fallen pipes spread out like decayed branches. Wires had been cut. Screens had been smashed. Equipment for experiments had been shattered. An old lab chair with its restraints was crushed.

Seeing the chair caused Spider-man to shudder. "I hate being strapped to those. They are _far_ from comfortable."

On the walls were familiar modes of transportation.

Getting a better look, the hero in the armor gasped. "Are those…?"

"Look like gliders to me," Spider-man answered. "And they got a far more spooky design than the one Doctor Connors constructed."

The front had a bat-like appearance. Some titled on the racks. Some had broken wings. Such a discovery clinched the idea that the older Osborn was present. Somewhere.

"So what brought back Dad?" Patrioteer inquired. A sudden chill struck his back. "He wouldn't…"

He was unable to complete his sentence. He feared his father returning to his old self. Back when he kept secrets from his son. Vigorously, he shook his head. He wanted that terrifying thought banned from his mind.

"No, he wouldn't," the commander assured, wanting to believe himself. "You know Norman doesn't want that life anymore. He's Iron Patriot. He's looking to do good with his number one fan cheering him on."

Like the mission before, Patrioteer respected his superior's view. Yet doubt infected his mind. "Then why—"

They stopped when they head a groan.

"Dad?!" Patrioteer called, looking around the basement.

The conductor of the duo searched around as well. His lit up eyes fell onto a fallen complex. He spotted something underneath. "Over there!"

Patrioteer looked as well. He gasped seeing a grown man wearing an overcoat. "Dad!"

Norman Osborn was underneath a caved in support beam. He lied on his stomach with his arms drawn out. His face was set to one side. His eyes were closed.

"Norman!" Spider-man yelled as he webbed himself closer. He needed to inspect the fallen man.

"Dad!" Patrioteer carried himself to the scene. He looked at his father. He found no traces of green skin. His heart raced. He needed to reach his only parent. "Dad!"

The young voice boomed inside the older Osborn's memory. He slowly unlocked his eyes. Through his blurred vision, he barely spotted the blue helmet with the yellow visor. He weakly called out, "Harry?"

Patrioteer removed his visor. His anxious blue eyes landed on the injured businessman. "Yeah, Dad. It's me."

He tried to sound calm. But his voice still quivered. His father was in danger without the aid of his own suit or even The Goblin.

Spider-man dropped down. "Don't worry, Norman. We'll get you outta here safely."

The man was unable to give a reply. He lowered his head back to the ground and shut his eyes.

"Oh no!" Patrioteer cried. "We gotta do something!"

"And we will!" the leader assured. "I know you wanna save him. We gotta keep a calm head."

Feeling himself shake, the web-slinger studied his surroundings. He noted that the bent structure only covered Norman's lower half. Forming a plan, he turned towards his partner. "Carefully lift up the collapsed support beam. I'll try and pull him out. We don't need him stretching out like rubber dough."

Patrioteer turned to his father. He recalled all the times his parent stood strong by Spider-man. Whether he was Norman Osborn or Iron Patriot, he made the change to protect his son. Especially when the younger Osborn was running around as Goblin II. Stoutly, the hero in the suit replied, "OK, Spidey. Let's do this."

He stood on one side as Spider-man grabbed Norman's wrists. The one dressed in armor lowered himself, grabbing the heavy debris. Believing the best in his partner, he awaited his orders.

"GO!" Spider-man commanded.

Patrioteer grunted. He focused his energy in lifting the broken pieces. He needed to rescue his dad. Spider-man rose his back and pulled. He concentrated on saving his once enemy, the only parent to best friend.

"Just a little more!" Step by step, Spider-man walked backwards. He maintained his form to prevent any scratches towards the face. He ignored any snags he felt, knowing the clothes could be replaced.

"Got 'im!" the boss declared. He was able to remove the full-grown man from the trap. He backed away several yards to space out the body from the wreckage.

Patrioteer carefully placed back down the refuse. He couldn't risk leaving the entire architectural subsiding on itself and trapping them. He then turned around. "Dad!"

Spider-man released his grip, leaving the older Osborn on his side. He crouched next to him. He checked him, searching for any obvious wounds, any signs of life like breathing.

Patrioteer came rushing over. He grew worried seeing so many cuts and bruises. Somehow the silence was even more crushing. Shaking in his suit, he asked, "Is he… OK?"

How his heart hammered in his chest.

Spider-man felt himself grow worried as well. He couldn't allow his friend to lose a loved one. He turned towards the older Osborn. "Spidey paging Norman Osborn. Come in Norman."

Patrioteer joined in as well. "Dad! Can you hear me? DAD!"

The duo heard groans once more from the man. Those little sounds were crucial in letting them know that he was alive and breathing. But there was a chance he held hidden injuries underneath.

Spider-man gently turned Norman. Bit by bit, he brought the man up. He then signaled Patrioteer to come closer. "Be careful."

Patrioteer bent down. He accepted his father into his grip. Looking down at the man, his heart filled with worry and sorrow.

"Time now to take him to the hospital." Spider-man shot his web and hoisted himself away.

Keeping his father in his grip, Patrioteer followed his leader out of the collapsed Goblin lair.

* * *

"How's our little patient holdin' up?" Spider-man asked, crouching himself on the windowsill of the hospital.

"The doctors say he's recovering," Harry replied, standing inside the occupied room. He had his suit send itself back to Oscorp. Because he was family, he had immediate access to the news and the room. "Thankfully it's nothing serious."

"Good to hear. Everything just about wrapped up down at that discarded church. Fire's put out. No other injuries were found."

"That is good news." Harry looked back towards the man lying in the sterile bed. Feeling a new wave of guilt, he whispered, "Is this how Dad felt whenever I was in the hospital?"

He remembered the times he lied underneath the white sheets. His injuries sprang from his reckless antics, like when he tried to be a hero with Venom. Or when his mistake caused him to become Anti-Venom. There was also his short days as Goblin II. He wondered if he could have done more to have prevented the accident.

Spider-man recognized that idea. He had also been afflicted with concern over his friend's conditions. Yet such points were now behind them. "No need to be glum. He's safe now because of you."

The auburn teen better understood the worry his father and his team leader endured. Yet now he was able to take action. He placed on a small smile. "Guess it's because I didn't buckle under."

The web-slinger nodded. "Yup, you did well thanks to all your S.H.I.E.L.D. training and eating your vegetables. You're definitely on the right path to becoming a true hero."

"That's because I have an amazing team leader."

"So nice getting that endorsement. Mind spreading that to rest of the Academy students?" The hero in the web gear looked towards the bed. "I should get going to the Triskelion. Gonna take a look into that goop that was dissolving our webbing. Not info I want shared among bad guys and their social network."

"Oh… About the mission at the church..." Harry turned towards the leader. He felt conflicted. He didn't want to keep secrets from an organization he recently rejoined. He knew he was on thin ice with all that the Osborns had done.

"I got your back covered. I'll just let 'em know that some darn kids were playing with firecrackers in an old, abandoned church. Kids, amirite?"

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

"No sweat. It's what teammates do for each other."

"And friends."

" _Best_ friends."

Harry watched as the hero took off. So many times had he seen the web-slinger fly himself around the city, looking to keep all citizens of New York City safe. He couldn't believe he took part in two operations. And they were alongside his leader, his friend. Spider-man was able to help save his only parent.

"Thanks for everything, Pete."

A stout voice soon broke through his thoughts. "Harry?"

The young Osborn realized who awoke. He felt a jolt in his heart. Walking away from the window, he turned joyful seeing the once closed eyes now open.

"What am I doing here? How did I get here?" The man in the bed sat up. Her coughed to clear his lungs.

Harry stood at his father's bedside. He answered, "There was an explosion down at the old church. I put on Patrioteer's armor to investigate. Me and uh, Spider-man, brought you here."

His mind carried on with who was behind the mask. He still had an obligation to protect and respect his friend's identity.

Norman heard his given response. He realized his son and his partner had found him within the basement of a forgotten church. "Oh, I see…"

Harry looked down at his shoes. He hated returning to that spot. Having been rejected by The Goblin, by his father, his bitterness took control. As Venom, he almost permitted himself to destroy his only parent. He was fortunate that his best friend, as Peter, reached out to him.

Back there when they performed their rescue undertaking, Spider-man helped out once more. Patrioteer had already done his work as well. Now it was time for the one under the armor to speak up.

"Dad, I know. It was a Goblin lair."

A moment of silence passed. All that could be heard were hospital staff members being called on the intercom and their rushing footsteps.

Unable to speak, Norman looked away.

Harry understood he needed to allow his father to clarify his action. He felt his heart race. He disliked the quiet response.

"Dad, please," he begged. "This won't get back to S.H.I.E.L.D. It's just me and you. I need to know why you were there."

He wanted to hear his father out. But he feared the worse.

Norman sighed. He couldn't secure such vital information away from his son. The past wouldn't stay buried that way. Instead, it crept up on them, ensnaring them, even when he was trying to move on.

"Yes, I did head back to that Goblin's lair," he confessed. "That was why those expenses were high. I couldn't allow anymore connections be made between my company and that horrid beast."

He looked at his son. He needed to expound his position. "Believe me, I was only looking to properly dismantle it. I wasn't quick enough. Several items had been pilfered. Somehow something triggered an old Pumpkin Bomb."

Rather than explode in anger, Harry listened. He tried to accept the answer. However, he was still hurt because of the exclusion.

"So why didn't you let me come?" he asked, his voice lined with pain. "Or at least let me know that that was what you were doing?"

He might have tried to stop his father from going. He couldn't bear the thought of losing him. He wanted to prevent that tragedy if he could. The memory of coming up to Oscorp and seeing flames ravaging it after Norman first became the Goblin still consumed him.

Norman sensed the hurt moving within his son.

"I didn't want to tell you about me destroying my old Goblin lairs because..." He trailed off. He recalled his horrid actions he took. As a Goblin, he tossed aside Harry in favor of his best friend. Having shoved him, the teen fell on to some trash cans. He literally threw his son away.

Encased with regret and ire, he uttered, "You shouldn't have gone. You shoulda left me there to be crushed from my own greed."

He sat in silence, awaiting his son's response. He only heard footsteps heading towards the exit. He closed his eyes.

The door slammed shut.

Harry whipped around and shouted, "How can you say such a _selfish_ thing?!"

Norman grew surprised.

"How can you ever think for even a moment I want my dad outta my life?!" Harry yelled. He tried to withdraw from his irritation. But with the life and death situation, he felt justified. "What about being there for my own graduation? What about reading acceptance letters from Empire State University? Or how about giving support for marriage?"

Norman turned astounded with what he heard. Taking into account his past actions, he always grew surprised with how much his boy cared about him. He didn't want to hurt him anymore. "Harry, I'm glad you want me there for all these events in your life—"

"I thought you wanted to do good as Iron Patriot!" Harry screeched, forbidding the man to continue. "I put on Patrioteer's armor because I wanted to do good too! I know what I did wrong as Goblin II. I'm taking these classes to become a better hero! I'm only doing part-time right now because I know you want me to recover!"

All throughout his rant, he stomped around the room. His rage raced through him. He balled his hands into fists.

Norman panicked seeing his boy enraged. Harry still had his healing to consider. "Son, please. Take a seat. I didn't mean to upset you—"

"How else am I supposed to have acted?! How can I be a number one fan to someone who just wants to _give_ _up_?!"

Harry only stopped when he felt a sharp pain infect his side. Clamping his eyes, he clutched his wound. He heard his named being called. He leaned against the wall for support.

Norman felt his heart pound. But his boy was not in immediate danger. Seeing his son's powerful reaction, he sighed, "Even when I'm trying to be a better father to you, it looks like I'm incapable. I should be more accountable for my actions but… Is The Goblin still controlling me?"

Harry gasped hearing the question. He turned his gaze towards his only parent.

Norman's eyes fell onto the auburn boy. A genuine frown took over his features. He noticed the fair complexion and blue eyes, not the green skin or yellow eyes. He then stared where the teen kept his hand. "You have proven how far you will go to protect those you care about. That was why I couldn't tell you about my own mission. I don't want my sins to be passed down to you."

Hearing what his father wanted broke the son's heart.

"I know Spider-man has a responsibility to protect everyone in the city. So does Patrioteer. But me… the one under the armor… I couldn't let my dad go like that!" Harry cried. Tears raced down his cheeks as he darted towards the bed. He buried his face into hands. He felt his animosity fading. While he was embittered by his father's words, sorrow instead took control.

"Harry," Norman called, somber in his tone. "I guess I am looking to not allow the past, including The Goblin, control me anymore. I didn't want to bring you along because I know what memories it would bring up. I was hoping that if I destroyed it, by myself, it would let me go."

The boy turned quiet as he took in those words. He brought to mind his discussion with Peter. He mumbled, "I… I understand. I know I'm guilty of that, too—trying to run away."

He looked at his father. "I don't want The Goblin to control our family anymore. Or my friends and teammates. Maybe I am running away. I… I just don't wanna be left alone again."

He closed his eyes once more and allowed the tears to drop freely. He clenched the bed sheets in between his fingers. Loneliness struck his heart. Abandonment still haunted him.

Norman placed a hand on his boy's shoulder. He gently reminded, "You still have your friends. And your teammates. Spider-man cares about you. As does Peter."

Harry placed aside his weeping. He rose his head and looked directly at his dad. "Yeah, and a lot of them are getting older. But that doesn't mean we want anything bad happening to those we love."

Norman faced at his son.

Harry heard what his father had admitted. He also remembered what his friend advised him. No longer a regular young adult, he was now someone looking to be better hero. He stood up straight. "Dad, I get that it's not easy. Change is hard."

Norman didn't want to live his life the way he once did. He looked up and spotted his son smiling.

Harry added, "But I'm willing to be patient with all this. We can't expect ourselves to be something spit outta TV special. It's something we both need to work on. We can take this one step at a time. Just please don't lock me out anymore."

Feeling the heavy weight lift off him, the man smiled back. He whispered, "How did I get so lucky that Emily's last gift to me was someone so patient?"

The younger Osborn heard the last line. Rather than allow it to get him down, he earnestly replied, "Because I have a dad who knows when to be tough on me. I know I did a lotta boneheaded things myself. That party in the penthouse, for one."

That night, when Venom first came on to the scene, he had acted irresponsible. He knew he disappointed his father. He also hurt his best friend.

"At least you have matured since then," Norman assured. "You have shown you can responsible as Harry and Patrioteer."

Hearing the genuine praise made Harry smile.

Norman was proud of his boy. He knew a rescue mission was different from fighting villains. He was curious about his work. "How was the trial? Did the suit work flawlessly?"

Harry nodded. "Good. Patrioteer's armor was fantastic. The Midtown Marauders took down some crooks robbing a jewelry store no problem."

Norman was glad to hear his work was reliable. He still cared about his son. Sincerely, he asked, "And how are you feeling?"

Harry refused to grow disdained. He believed that his time at the Academy could be a conversation starter. He tried to share whatever he could whenever he could. "Just a little sore on my side."

Norman adjusted himself. He then patted a clear space next to him on the mattress. "Take a seat and you can tell me all about that mission."

The auburn boy smiled. His father seemed like he was willing to listen rather than criticize.

"I met up with Agent Venom and Spider-woman," Harry explained. "We were planning on following Spider-man for patrolling the city when we heard an alarm go off…"

Meanwhile somewhere else in the city, the web-spinner totted his path towards the Triskelion.

"I'm glad things are looking up for the Osborns. With both of 'em having been cured and that old lair going down in smokes means The Goblin is gone. Should they always be punished for their crimes when they are looking to make amends?"

Telling what took place in the old church, he had to keep a cool face. He already plotted the ordeal in his mind. He reflected on his rescue mission.

"I got my own things to work out. How many of us are still clinging on to our past? Like with Uncle Ben. At least I know I'm not alone. There are others who can help me get through that pain. And I can help 'em back. Like with my teammates—all of 'em have become my family. Putting the past behind isn't a single step. It's a process. One that doesn't have to be done alone."

**The End**


End file.
